


Mercy

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Magic Cock, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sans have the perfect relationship...until he loses control of his powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

Sans was your best friend, your lover, the monster you could trust your life with. He seemed laid back, without a care in the world, but he did care. Above all, he cared about you. You even got him to open up about his power, his knowledge of SAVES and determination.  
Your relationship was perfect.

Until something happened.  
It was the morning, and strangely, Sans had woken up before you did.

"Sans?" You call out to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his bony hands gripping his skull.  
You reach out to him and his skull whips around to look at you. His eyes were dark but his left eye had a blue flame-like pupil in it.  
"STOP!" He says abruptly, causing you to draw back from him.  
"Sans? Tell me--" You started, but then Sans let out an agonizing scream.  
"Get Papyrus and leave! Go!" He urges. You were terrified, but you knew well enough to trust Sans. You got up, wearing nothing but a baggy sweat shirt he had given you. You then ran to the door...

You heard a sort of..."ding". A blue hand, emerging from the wooden floor, was holding your ankle. You whip your head around to look at Sans. Sans looked almost...lifeless, like an actual skeleton. There was blue glow still in Sans's left eye..and the grin on his face looked more malicious than friendly.  
"Sans--" You gasp as the blue hand lifts you up.  
"This isn't funny!" You say with a flustered expression, desperately trying to hold your sweat shirt to avoid exposing yourself. Sans didn't laugh...and dread looms over you.  
Another hand forms...then another. They each grab on of your wrist. Your sweatshirt folds over you, exposing your breasts and entrances, you curse yourself for not wearing any underwear.  
You struggle for freedom and call out for help.   
But nobody came.

Suddenly, something blue emerges from the floor..that isn't a hand. Your face reddens as you notice its phallic shape. It began prodding at your lips. You try to turn your head away, but it's already began forcing it's way in. It tasted strange, and tingles in your mouth. It was slow at first, thrusting only ever so slighty. You heard a shuddering moan from Sans, his whole body seeming to rattle. You heard the "ding" again and the blue cock in your mouth began to thrust vigorously. You felt tears prick at your eyes. Spit began to roll down your face from your mouth. 

The cock slowly pulls out of your mouth and slinks up to between your legs. You wear filled with fear once you knew what would happen.  
"Sans! Sans stop! Sans! SANS PLEASE!" You nearly scream, hoping he'd snap out of it...or Papyrus would hear.  
You were shaking, you and Sans have only gone as far as cuddling...and fingering. Never this, you weren't ready.

The phallic magic began to rub itself along your slit. You were dry...but with a bit of rubbing and prodding from the cock you began to grow wetter and wetter. Your struggling became more frantic, but you soon stopped...shocked. The cock pushes it's way inside you, stretching your inner walls and breaking your hymen as well. You let out a shriek. Sans was sweating, his breathing becoming faster. His body kept shaking.  
"Yes...fuck! Fuck yes! Yes!" Sans cried out, but his mind seemed to be in another world. He didn't at all seem aware of what was happening.

His pseudo-cock kept thrusting in and out of you, roughly like a toy. You begged for mercy, but none came. The cock burrows itself deep inside you, touching your womb, before releasing a hot load of his cum inside you.   
"Oh god! Yes! Ah yes!" Sans cries out, thrusting his hips as if he was actually inside you.  
Tears finally fell from your eyes as his load dripped from your filled pussy.  
His member kept thrusting until it slowly slinks out, vanishing. You were dropped on the floor, still filled with Sans's sticky seed.

Sans's blue pupil vanished. He collapsed on the floor. His white pupils return.  
"What..hey, babe what's--" his laid back expression changed to one of horror upon seeing you on the floor.  
"Oh shit! Babe!" He scrambled to his feet, and so did you. You pull your sweat shirt down and push Sans back from you.  
"Go away!" You cried, running ou the floor. 

As you were running down the stairs, the front door opened. Payprus walked in, grinning as always.  
"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM BACK FROM MY COOKING CLASS WITH UNDYNE, AND HAVE BROUGHT SPAGHETTI FOR ALL OF US TO--" He stopped when he saw you crying, you then ran to the tall skeleton, hugging him tightly.  
"HUMAN?" Papyrus looks down at you, then at Sans's door, to see his brother. Sans looked horrified. He quickly hides back in his room.


End file.
